A Life to Remember
by DMeredith15
Summary: A homless girl visits a gas station for some Arizona but leaves with much much more.
1. The Gas Station

**I don't own anything in this story except for my character Elizabeth (Libby). No Copyright is Intended.**

* * *

Chapter 1

John's POV

Randy and I are heading to Alabama for our next show. On our way Randy pulled into a gas station.

"Hey man what are you doing we have gas?"

"I have to pee!"

"You always have to pee!"

He got out of the car, "Do you want anything?"

"Uhhh, yeah get me a coke."

"Alright."

Randy walked into the gas station.

Randy's POV

I walked into the gas station, "Hey dude, where's the bathrooms?"

"In the back."

"Alright."

I walked in the back room and i saw a toilet, "Ew."

I said out loud. I went pee and washed my hands, i went and grabbed John's coke. I saw a girl maybe around 12 or 13 walk into the gas station, her clothes were ripped, baggy and had stains all over them. She  
went and opened one of the fridge doors and pulled out a Arizona Sweet Tea. She went and stood in line, i went and stood behind her. She looked back at me and I smiled. She stared and just turned around.  
She was up to pay and pulled a bunch of change out of her pocket and started counting it.

She had about half the pile counted and the cashier says, "Hey kid, I don't have all day."

She looked up at him and continued to count.

"HELLO KID? DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"I'm not def dumb ass I'm thirsty."

She said. She threw the tea on the ground and ran out. He shook his head and he put all the change into the cash register.

"Hey man, i'll pay for the rest of it."

He glared at me with nasty look.

"why didn't you just give it to her?" I asked.

"Hey dude, i would but i have a family to take car of and if my boss found out i was giving away free food and beverages he would fire me."

I shook my head and bought my coke. I walked outside and seen the girl sitting on the curb.

She looked at me and nodded.

"Do you want me to buy you something?"

She looked at me, "You would do that?"

"Of course come on."

I wrapped my arm around her and walked in the gas station.

"Pick anything you want out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

She walked around and I followed.

She grabbed a Arizona Sweet Tea and looked at me, "Can I have this?"

"Yea!"

She walked to the counter.

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

She looked at me and stared, and nodded. It looked like she wasn't sure of it.

"Come on."

I walked around i grabbed apple juice, orange juice, coke, mountain dew, Doritos, bananas, oranges, milk, and chocolate milk.

I gave her the bad and she dropped it, i looked at her and she almost started to cry.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head no, I looked at her arm and i looked like a dog bite.

I gasped, "Let's go."

I walked out and walked towards the car.  
_  
Shit i forgot about John._

"Listen honny, stay right her and don't move."

"Okay."

I walked over to my hummer and put the bags in the back seat.

"Jeez Orton, you fucking Cow."

"John there not for me."

"Who are they for?"

"Okay before you say anything, she has a infected dog bite on her arm and we need to help her it looks like she's homeless."

I ran over to her , "Hey sweetie what's your name?"

"Elizabeth and I'm 13."

I nodded and ran back over, "her name is Elizabeth and she's 13. I don't think she has anywhere to stay."

"YOU BRINGING A KID ON THE ROAD WITH US!"

"SSHHHHH! SHE CAN HEAR YOU!"

"GOOD! WE CAN'T KEEP HER WITH US!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK THIS IS MY CAR! AND I CAN MAKE YOU WALK! VINCE WILL UNDERSTAND."

"Whatever, just hurry up were going to get there late."

I smiled, "Your such a nice person John."

He smirked. I walked back and Elizabeth wasn't there I looked around and i found her she was walking away.

"Elizabeth hey!"

She turned around and she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard him. It's okay i understand."

I grabbed her hand come on.

"Where are we going?"

"To get you help."

I helped her get in the back seat. I got in and John was looking at me. I pretended i didn't notice.

"So, Elizabeth do you have a nickname?"

"Libby." She said softly.

"Okay, can we call you Libby?"

"yes."

I smiled, "You know that food is going to go bad if some doesn't eat it, help yourself Libby."

"Really?"

I heard her gulping down the drinks. She handed John his coke and he smiled.

"Thanks."

He said.

"No problem John."

She said. I slammed on the brakes and pulled over.

"Libby what did you say."

"I said no problem John."

"How did you know his name was John."

She didn't answer.

"Libby..."

"I used to watch Raw when i wasn't homeless, and I know your Randy and John."

I looked at John and we both had our mouth dropped.

"Okay, well that's good."

"Where are we Randy?"

"The arena."

"Wow."

She grabbed John's hand and he looked at me. I mouthed the word Awe to him. He smirked. They walked in the arena and we went to see Vince.

I knocked on the door, "Come in."

I heard.

I looked at John and Libby, "You guys stay here."

"Okay."

I walked in, "Oh hello Randy what can i help you with?"

"A lot."

"Okay shoot."

"On the way here John and I found a homeless girl she has a rea;y bad dog bite on her arm it looks like, her cloths are baggy and ripped, she needs help and I was thinking this is the right business to help her. I  
was wondering if you would say yes to her traveling with us until we have everything figured out?"

"Randy you know how dangerous this is."

"Yes."

"Okay, she can travel with us for a couple weeks but you and John are in charge of everything she needs."

"I understand."

"Then yes she can."

"YES!"

"I mean, thank you sir."

"Well can i meet her."

"Yes her name is Libby."

I smiled and walked out, "John, Libby come here."

They walked in and Vince just starred at Libby and behind her i was standing, I gave him the sign to stop staring.

"Well hello there pretty lady, how old are you."

"13." She whispered.

"Well hello, i'm Vince."

"She knows."

John spoke up.

"how?"

"She used to watch wrestling until she became homeless."

"Oh wonderful!"

She smiled.

"Randy i will call you later to check on you." Vince said.

"Okay."

We walked out adn drove to our hotel. We got our room and went in.

"Libby why don't you get cleaned up. I will leave cloths on the toilet for you to wear."

"Okay."

She went in the bathroom.

"John do you know anyone who can give her some clothes for now?"

"Yea, what about Mickie."

"Oh yea!"

I went to the door, "John you stay here."

"Okay."

I ran to room 254 and knocked on the door.

"Mickie answered."

"Hey Randy!"

I gave her a hug, "Hey Mickie."

"What's up?"

"i was wondering if i could barrows like a pair of shorts, jeans,underwear,socks,bras, and like 2 shirts from you?"

"Okay, what for."

"We have a new traveler with us and she needs clothes."

"What?"

I explained the whole thing to her.

"That's terrible."

"I know."

"Call me and tell me what's up with her arm okay?"

"Okay, and thanks again."

I gave her a hug and ran back to our room. I put Mickie's clothes on the toilet and about 5 minutes later i heard a piercing scream come form the bathroom.

I knocked on the door, "LIBBY WHAT'S WRONG?"

"MY ARM!"

"JUST FINISH YOUR SHOWER THEN WE WILL GO TO THE HOSPITAL."

She got out and she looked really pretty in Mickie's clothes. John picked her up and ran to the hummer. He sat in the back and Liby leaned her head on him. I smiled we finally got to the hospital and the doctors  
took her in the room while i filled out the things on the paper i actually knew about her. I handed the papers back to the nurse.

"Uhm sir, you only filled out the name and age of Elizabeth."

"because that's all i know about her."

She looked at me confused, and again I had to explain the whole story to her.

She almost had tears in her eyes, "After she gets out I will have to the poilce come here and have you guys work it all out."

"Thank you."

I sat there and me and John had our head in or hands.

The Doctor comes out, "excuse me, I have some bad news."

Me and John looked at each other and sighed heavily.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME WANT TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER. If i get 7 reviews i will as another Chapter ASAP. What do you guys think should i continue with this story? Please read my other story too MLIA.**

**Thanks,**

**DMeredith15**


	2. No Family?

**Seriously guys thank you so much. Your reviews mean alot to me!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Randy's POV

"Well what is it." I said.

"Elizabeth has a infected bite on her arm, we think it may be from a dog, but she will have to stay here over night so we can run tests and see what exactly the bite is from."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but, you guys are welcome to stay because she said we wants both of you here with her."

I smiled and looked at John, he was smiling too.

"Thanks Doc."

I walked up to the nurse, "You can call the police now, she has to stay over night."

"Okay."

I walked back and looked at John, "What if she has a family, what if they don't let us help her, what if they take her away from us..."

"Randy they won't do that, at least not right away."

"I hope your right John, I hope your right."

"Hey, hey, hey ,hey I'm always right."

"You keep thinking that you conceded bastard."

He started laughing and I followed along. About 7 minutes passed and 2 cops came walking into the hospital, "Are you guys Randy Orton, and John Cena?"

"Yes Sir." John and I said simultaneously.

"I heard that you found a homeless child and brought her here because she had a severely bad wound on her arm?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know this child?"

"No, but what we do know is that her name is Elizabeth, and she is 13"

"Hmm, well do you know if she has any family?"

"No sir, she was homeless."

"Okay, we will be right back we are going to look her up and see if she has any family who can take her in for care."

"Okay."

The cops walked out and I started feeling depressed.

"John, I have this feeling in my gut that she has family out there."

"Well, her mother and father were reported dead in a house fire. She has no aunts or uncles, and no grandparents. We will have to take her and put her in a orphanage for now."

"NO! Why can't you just let her stay with us!"

"Sir, you are not a legal guardian of Elizabeth Meredith."

"Her last name is Meredith?"

"Yes. When she is healthy enough to leave the hospital she will have to be put in a orphanage. I will let you guys tell her, i can tell that you don't want to lose her so maybe when she is there, one of you should  
think about adopting her."

I had tears in my eyes, "Okay officer, thank you for your help." I barely said.

"No problem."

The officers left and I looked at John, "Dude, I can't adopt her, I already have a wife and kid."

"It doesn't hurt to have two."

"John, you have no wife and no kid, you really should think about adopting her, she would be able to travel with us and everything."

"Randy I really don't think I'm ready for a kid, i can barely keep a girlfriend."

"John! I will help you, after all she will be traveling with us."

He sighed and just kept shaking his head, "I'll think about it Randy."

I got up and walked into her room and John followed. I was on one side of the bed and John was on the other, we just sat there and stared, she was asleep.

John's POV

She finally woke up about 20 minutes later and she was so happy to see us, "Thank god you guys are here, what did the doctor say?"

"Well, he said you got bit by something on your arm..."

"I did, i got bit by this stray dog, I'm not sure what kind it was, but it looked hungry so i gave it some of my bread, and when i started to eat it, he bit me."

"He bit you because he thought that was his food."

"I know, I just wanted to help him."

"That was a very nice thing to do."

"Thanks John."

I gave her a hug, and that's when it hit me, I don't want to lose her and just send her off into some nasty orphanage, I know what I have to do.

"Hey, listen Libby, when you were in here sleeping a police officer came and talked to us... do you know that your mother and father died in a house fire?" Randy asked.

She started to cry, "Randy you just don't come out adn ask her like that!"

I sighed.

Randy continued, "Anyways Libby, are you aware of this?"

"Yes, how do you think i became homeless? I tried to get my mom and dad out but I couldn't I wasn't strong enough..."

"How long ago was this?"

"About 2 weeks ago..."

I sighed, "Don't worry we will find someone to take care of you."

Randy looked at me right after he said that and he gave me the viper stare which probably meant he wanted me to tell her. I shook my head. His eyes got really big. I hate when he does that, I nodded and a  
smile perked up right away.

"What do you mean Randy?"

He sighed so i talked, "Listen Libby, since you have no family that is eligible to take care of you, you will have to put in a..."

"A orphanage?"

"Yes..."

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU GUYS!"

That brought tears to my eyes, "I know sweet pea. I will try by hardest to make that happen and you better believe it."

"Okay, promise?"

"Yes."

Randy was sitting over there sobbing and using Kleenex to dab his eyes, "Randy suck it up, everything will be okay."

Libby said.

She looked at me, "Right?"

"Right."

I started laughing, "Anyways, Wow, me and you are going to get along great!"

She smiled and I pulled her in for another hug and that is when i realized I can't let someone else take her, she will have a great life with me, and I just can't wait for her to start calling me Dad.

* * *

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I LOVE THEM! What do you guys want to see in this story? 14 reviews will earn another update! Thanks to everyone who did review! How did you like this chapter? ANYWAYS SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Thanks,**

**DMeredith15**


	3. Promise

Chapter 3

Libby's POV

The next morning I woke up and there was a lady in a suit there. "Hi there Elizabeth, I'm Shauna I'm Your social worker, I'm here to take You to Foster Care."

"No!" I sat up in bed really fast which I regretted My arm started hurting really bad.

Shauna came over to Me. "Easy lay down."

"No! I don't want to go to foster care!" I really wanted Randy or John with Me but I don't know where they went.

She sighed. "Elizabeth…"

I cut Her off. "It's Libby!"

"I'm sorry Libby, but You don't have any other Family member who will take You so I need to take there."

"Okay." I sobbed.

She smiled. "Okay I'll sign You out." She left and I just started bawling My eyes out.

I thought Randy and John were going to take care of Me? John promised Me He would try, and He isn't even here.

_1 week later_

Stupid Foster Care… I hate John He promised Me He would help Me, but nope He didn't and He or Randy didn't even say bye to Me. I've been stuck in this place for a week.

My supervisor came into My room. "Libby, pack up Your things You got adopted."

I raised an eye brow. "Bye who?"

She shrugged. "I can't tell you."

I rolled My eyes. "Okay whatever."

She sighed. "Alright Your new gaurdian is in the Lobby."

"Kay." I threw all My stuff in My bag.

I really didn't care about who was going to adopt Me. They would probably just dump Me somewhere. Nobody likes Me. I put My back pack on My shoulder and I walked to the Lobby. I froze.

The Guy looked at Me. "Sweet Pea, I've missed You!" John came over to Me.

I glared at Him. "I didn't."

He looked at Me confused. "Libby what's wrong?"

Tears formed in My eyes. "John You broke My promise, and You didn't even say bye!"

"Libby, I had to get certified to adopt and I couldn't say bye it would have been to hard."

"I hate You! You broke Our promise!" I ran off back to My room.

John's POV

I stood there in shock, I felt so guilty I should said bye. The Lady came over to Me. "What are You going to do?"

"I have an idea.." She nodded and I pulled out My phone.

Libby's POV

I was hanging on to My pillow crying for about an hour. There was a knock at the door, I figured it was John.

"Go away!" I layed down and faced the wall. I heard the door open and I felt someone sit on the bed.

I put the pillow on My head. "Please just leave Me alone."

"Now why would I do that?" I heard a husky voice. I thought I was imagining it.

Then I seen a skull tattooed arm pull the pillow off. He looked at Me. "Libby…"

"Randy.." I chocked out and tears came down My cheek. He wiped them off, and pulled Me into a hug. I just started crying, and I squeezed him tight.

He sighed. "Libby I'm so sorry I didn't say bye, I told John it was a mistake."

I sniffed. "It's okay."

He let go. "So are You going to go live with John?"

I shook My head. "No I don't want to He broke My promise."

"Libby You have to…"

"I know but I don't want to." I crossed My arms.

He pulled Me into another hug. "I'm sorry Libby.. but You have to and I know John is killing himself over this, it will be fine I will be with You guys all the time."

I nodded. "Okay."

He grabbed My hand. "Good, let's get You home."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update and sorry for the short Chapter I was losing interest, but it's back again! :)**


End file.
